


Back To The Past

by LagerthaWarrior



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagerthaWarrior/pseuds/LagerthaWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set after "Marooned" a bit of Mick backstory based on the comics and interviews about tv Mick's past, ColdWave friendship (mentioned).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> *The dates are random and this was written quickly so forgive any mistakes.*

-1971, March 4

'Son of a bitch' was Mick Rory's first thought upon realizing where Leonard Snart had left him, his old farm, his home, before the flames...  
He saw his house _still intact_ and still screams came knocking to his head, he remembered it vividly, the house burning down, the feeling of his own flesh burn, until he stopped feeling pain, the rest was history.

 

He had mastered the act of breaking and entering but it wasn't needed, The Rorys argued so much at the kitchen they never noticed an stranger just had walked in, he heard a baby cry, he closed the door behind him and held the still crying baby, Mick has never held a baby and of all the crazy things he has experienced this was possibly the craziest, holding himself as a baby, the baby stopped crying but the Rorys still argued.  
Mick tried his best ignore it and have a moment with himself. _"I won't lie to you, a lot of bad things will happen to you, but you will get through all of them.."_ He stopped talking for a bit when the Rorys argument was becoming more intense _"Because you will be a survivor, you will be strong."_ The baby smiling to him gave him a warm feeling, not the type he was used to from anger, however he started feeling his usual adrenaline driven heat as he heard what seemed like Mr. Rory becoming violent with his wife, his mother.  
He carefully left the baby and ran to the kitchen, his father was furious even more when he saw a complete stranger walk into his house, before he could say anything he received a punch that knocked him to the floor, Mrs. Rory was horrified and her lips bled.  
_"Who the hell are you?!"_ he yelled at Mick while he pinned him down.  
_"I'm the man that's gonna cut off your hands if you ever lay a hand on her again."_  
Mr. Rory remained on the floor from fear even after Mick let go off him.  
Mrs. Rory looked equally scared of Mick, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you or your boy, Cate."  
"How do you know my name?" She asked still scared.  
"Of course he knows your name, next time you bring your lover home give me a warning, bitch." He yelled unaware that was his own son. Mick punched him in the face twice and knocked him out.  
_"You will make things worse, please leave."_ She was getting closer to the knife behind her trying to reach it, Mick could tell, _"I know you are scared but I won't hurt you or your child, just give me whatever you are holding and we can talk."_  
She hesitated but handed him over the knife.

 

 _"I remember this knife."_ He said when he grabbed it.  
_"What are you talking about?"_ She frown confussed.  
He sat down and told her to do the same, she removed the blood from her lips with her hand.  
"What about my husband?" She said, looking at him with disgust.  
_"He is taking a good nap."_  
_"Will you kill him? Is that why you are here?."_  
_"I already did. I wish I could do it again but I can't risk that, I'm risking enough."_ Cate was more lost than before, Mick feared a butterfly effect, if he killed him now a lot of things would change, maybe she'd live, maybe he wouldn't get himself burned, maybe his life would be completely different, but he couldn't risk it.  
_"The least you know the better. I just want to warn you about March 19th 1978 something really bad will happen, and it has to do with your boy, Mick."_  
_"Are you telling me my child is going to die? How could you even know this?"_ She felt great anguish not knowing if he was crazy or somehow could know what would happen.  
He touched her hand _"Your boy, he will live, and he will be strong, that's all I can tell you, Cate."_ She wasn't taken aback by his touch or uncomfortable, she felt something oddly familiar she couldn't explain.

He was leaving before she asked his name and why his clothes were so weird.  
He turned around, _"I can't tell you my name, but my clothes--"_ it made him smile. _"I suppose they are weird. It was nice seeing you again, Cate."_  
She didn't know what to say she's never seen him before _"When did I meet you before? There is something... familiar about you, I can't, I can't explain it."_  
_"You already know me, kind of.. If he gets aggressive again pick up that caserole and hit him over the head until he takes another good nap, will you do that?"_  
She laughed _"I guess I'll try my best."_  
_"Good-bye, Cate."_ It hurt him to say it, but at least this time he could say good-bye to his mother before she died. He wanted to stay to protect his mother and himself as a child, he really wished he could tell her everything but she'd think he is insane, and he might be, but not insane enough to try change the past.

He wondered why Leonard would do that, why send him _back to the past_ , was it to punish him or was it a gift? He hoped he'd be back soon, he couldn't stay in 1971 and not do anything about 1978, and as much as he hated to admit it, deep down he he missed him, he hated feelings, but even if he pretended he didn't have any, he did have feelings, after he became an orphan he was alone, until he appeared in his life and he protected Leonard like he couldn't protect his mother.


End file.
